L'Auguste
by Zamio
Summary: Harry et ses amis se rendent un soir à L'Auguste, un bar-scène. Il re verra pour la première fois ce soir là Remus Lupin ... mais pas pour la dernière. Slash HPRL. UA.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Auguste**

Auteur : Zamio

Genre : Romance, Général

Pairing : Harry Potter/Remus Lupin

Rating : uh ... M pour plus tard.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (et la plupart de ce qui va avec) appartiennent à la base à JK Rowling et à son univers fantastique et magnifique de la saga Harry Potter. Je les ai simplement légèrement modifiés et adaptés pour le bien de cette fanfic.

Résumé : Harry et ses amis se rendent un soir à L'Auguste, un bar-scène. Il (re)verra pour la première fois ce soir là Remus Lupin ... mais pas pour la dernière.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est à dire qu'elle parle d'une relation entre deux personnes de même sexe, ici deux hommes (avec en plus une différence d'âge de 10 ans). Les commentaires homophobes ne seront pas acceptés puisque vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Note : Voici ma première fanfiction utilisant le monde d'Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera. Je ne prends pas de Bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous pourriez remarquer afin que la lecture soit plus agréble. Bonne lecture (du moins j'espère !).

* * *

**Chapitre premier.**

Dans une modeste maison de la banlieue de Londres, un radio-réveil s'enclencha brusquement :

_« Bonjour à tous ! Il est 7h, vous écoutez bien Star FM. Pour démarrer la journée en douceur, voici le single de la nouvelle star de la pop, la dou... »_

Et il fut stoppé tout aussi brutalement, par une main légèrement dorée qui s'abattit dessus avec violence. Le propriétaire de ladite main grommela pour manifester son mécontentement, replongea son membre bien au chaud sous sa couette, se retourna dans son lit puis ouvrit finalement les yeux. Des yeux réputés pour leur couleur absinthe envoûtante.

Après s'être accordé deux minutes le temps de sortir de son sommeil, Harry Potter, 17 ans, repoussa sa couette, attrapa ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et sortit de son lit, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude (si cela était possible). Il lui restait plus ou moins trente minutes pour se préparer avant de se rendre au lycée.

Il se rendit d'une démarche mal assurée à son armoire dont l'une des deux portes était à moitié dégondée, attrapa les premiers vêtements lui tombant sous la main, et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit la direction de la salle de bains, en espérant que son cousin aurait terminé, selon la routine qui s'était installée.

Ou plutôt, qui lui avait été imposée.

Chaque matin de semaine, l'Oncle Vernon était le premier à profiter de la salle de bains, après son réveil à 6h tapantes. Il profitait des toilettes, prenait ensuite sa douche, puis s'habillait d'un costume impeccablement repassé, se rasait pour garder sa moustache parfaite et se parfumait, pour finalement laisser la place à son épouse, quinze minutes après son entrée. La Tante Pétunia, en peignoir éponge jaune, utilisait alors cette même salle durant les trente minutes suivantes, et en ressortait avec toujours ce même air pincé qui la caractérisait. Elle allait alors réveiller son cher petit Dudlynouchet qui avait grandit teeeeellement vite, et lui faisait pendant cinq bonnes minutes des mamours à n'en plus finir. Enfin, celui-ci pouvait se lever, mais avec difficulté cependant, son surpoids le ralentissant considérablement, et sa mère étant toujours accrochée à son cou. Puis il quittait sa chambre pour une douche bien chaude alors que sa mère descendait au rez de chaussée. Après dix minutes, une fois sûr que le réservoir d'eau chaude était presque épuisé, il s'habillait, et se coiffait en plongeant ses petits doigts boudinés dans un pot de gel puis dans ses épais cheveux blonds. Alors, selon son humeur du jour, soit il prolongeait sa présence dans la salle d'eau pour obliger son anormal de cousin à attendre dans le couloir, soit il se précipitait dans les escaliers pour rejoindre son petit-déjeuner ô combien important, en bousculant violemment et volontairement ce même cousin.

Ce jour là, ce fut la deuxième option.

Harry ressentit donc brutalement le choc de la rencontre dans son épaule gauche. Malgré cela, il poursuivit son chemin, habitué. Comme il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait plus d'eau chaude, sa douche fut rapide. Il s'habilla ensuite avec ce qu'il avait pris dans son armoire : un caleçon beige informe, des chaussettes dépareillées (l'une était bleue délavée, l'autre grise), un pantalon de velours marron usé aux genoux et trois fois trop grand puisqu'il avait appartenu à son cousin l'année précédente, un T-shirt kaki plus ou moins à sa taille, et un pull vert en laine tricoté par Mrs Weasley, la mère de son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley.

Il prit tout juste la peine d'aplatir ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés, puis se brossa les dents, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Le réveil, offert par ses amis quelques années auparavant sous prétexte qu'il était toujours en retard, lui indiqua qu'il avait passé sept minutes à se préparer. Il alla donc à son bureau (une planche installée sur deux tréteaux), récupéra un devoir qu'il devait rendre dans la matinée et vérifia qu'il avait bien tous ses cours dans son vieux sac troué. Une fois satisfait, il replaça correctement sa couette sur son lit, puis alla remplir d'eau l'auge de la cage de sa chouette Hedwige.

Il l'avait recueillie l'été précédant son entrée à l'école Poudlard alors qu'elle avait été blessée par un des chiens de la Tante Marge, la soeur de l'Oncle Vernon, en vacances chez celui-ci pour quelques jours. Il avait retrouvé le volatile sur le perron de l'entrée, une aile en sang, à peine hors de portée du chien attaché à peu de distance de là, alors qu'il venait chercher les bouteilles de lait et le journal pour son Oncle. Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, il l'avait soignée du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait confectionné une attelle avec quelques branches et bouts de ficelle, et la nourrissait tous les jours avec ce qu'il trouvait. A la première occasion, il s'était rendu en ville pour voir un vétérinaire. Celui-ci l'avait félicité, et avait accepté de soigner l'oiseau gratuitement. Depuis, la chouette était restée. Elle partait parfois plusieurs jours d'affilé, mais revenait toujours auprès d'Harry.

Une fois ses tâches quotidiennes accomplies, il sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de fermer sa porte, dévala les escaliers, et attrapa sa veste élimée qui pendait dans le couloir. Alors qu'il était assis sur les escaliers pour lacer ses baskets dont les semelles commençaient à se détacher, il entendait à l'autre bout les bruits de sa famille petit-déjeunant dans la cuisine. La télévision était allumée, Dudley regardait probablement les dessins animés, et il percevait la conversation entre son Oncle et sa Tante, sûrement à propos de la chute des cours du pétrole, ou de tout autre sujet du genre. Il sentait les effluves de bacon poêlé et des toasts grillés, mais savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait droit qu'à un morceau de pain rassis et un fond de lait de la veille s'il rejoignait la table de la cuisine. Alors, comme chaque matin depuis déjà quelques années, il sortit de la maison le ventre vide.

Une bouffée d'air froid le cueillit sur le pas de la porte. Alentour, le blanc dominait en ce 8 janvier, jour de rentrée après des vacances de Noël bien méritées. Harry resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de lui, puis se dépêcha de se rendre à son arrêt de bus. Sur le chemin, il saluait parfois des hommes qui sortaient du garage pour aller travailler, et pouvait voir de temps en temps des familles attablées devant leur petit-déjeuner à travers les fenêtres allumées. Ces images de familles soudées, heureuses, normales, le conduisaient régulièrement à se demander quelle aurait été sa vie si ses parents, Lily et James Potter, n'avaient pas été assassinés par un psychopathe alors qu'il avait à peine plus d'un an, s'il avait été recueilli par d'autres que sa Tante et son Oncle, si ses grands-parents avaient été encore en vie lors du massacre. Si. Mais tout ceci n'était que rêverie et hypothèses, que Harry chassa rapidement de son esprit.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, il y avait déjà huit autres personnes, huit adultes. Cette ligne conduisait en effet au centre de Londres, et nombreux étaient ceux qui préféraient utiliser les transports en commun. Tout juste une minute plus tard, le bus arriva, et Harry se dirigea à sa place habituelle, au centre du bus, près de la porte de sortie. Après vingt minutes de trajet, un nouvel arrêt fut signalé, et Harry repéra immédiatement les longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés de sa meilleur amie Hermione Granger, qui s'assit à ses côtés. Il la connaissait depuis son entrée à l'école Poudlard, deux ans et demi auparavant.

Poudlard était un lycée privé qui accueillait un cercle restreint d'élèves privilégiés, et il y avait deux manières d'être accepté en son sein : soit de par votre naissance, soit grâce à vos résultats. En effet, l'école avait été fondée des siècles auparavant par quatre seigneurs qui avaient souhaité la meilleure éducation pour leurs héritiers. Par la suite, l'école avait perduré, évolué, jusqu'à être aujourd'hui l'une des institutions les plus prisées. Harry, en tant que membre de la famille Potter, une vieille et très respectée lignée, avait bénéficié d'une inscription de naissance. Il en était de même pour son meilleur ami Ronald Weasley et ses nombreux frères et soeurs. Mais Hermione, elle, avait été acceptée au vu de ses extraordinaires résultats. Ce qui ne l'avait rendue que plus acharnée de travail...

« Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu pour Noël ? Tu as vu toute cette neige ? J'espère que tu as pu sortir en profiter. Mais tu n'as pas oublié de faire tes devoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que cette année est très importante, elle est même déterminante pour la suite de nos études ! Et ... »

- Hermione ! Stop. Respire.

- Oh. Euh, oui, pardon. Comment vas-tu, alors ?

- Je vais bien Hermione. Et oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien fait tous mes devoirs. De toute manière, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, ça m'a au moins évité de me morfondre pendant quinze jours.

- ... Je suis désolée, tu sais. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu passes Noël avec mes parents et moi, mais comme nous étions invités chez la cousine de maman ...

- Je sais Mione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu veux ? J'ai pu me reposer et rattraper mon retard dans certaines matières, alors vraiment, ne te culpabilise pas. »

Et en effet, Harry avait vraiment passé la majeure partie de ses vacances à réviser ses cours, à revoir les points qu'il n'avait pas compris, et à faire ses devoirs de vacances. C'était bien le seul avantage à être ignoré de sa famille. Ignoré, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire les corvées de ménage, de cuisine ou de jardinage.

Mais ça, il s'était toujours bien gardé d'en parler à ses amis.

Il revint rapidement à la conversation lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amie lui parlait.

« Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Ron ? Il devait passer une semaine en Roumanie chez son frère Charlie ... Quelle chance ! La Roumanie est un véritable carrefour en Europe, avec une culture passionnante. Il va avoir plein de choses à nous raconter !

- Oui probablement. Mais le connaissant, il va plus nous parler de la gastronomie que de l'histoire du pays ! »

Il vit alors le visage d'Hermione s'affaisser de dépit, et ne put s'empêcher de rire, vite rejoint par sa meilleure amie. La suite du voyage se passa ainsi, en légèreté et dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin dans le centre de Londres, à 7h55. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, ils remarquèrent d'autres jeunes gens, certains de Poudlard d'autres non. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le point de départ des quatre bus qui faisaient chaque jour la liaison entre le centre de la ville et l'école qui se trouvait en banlieue (mais à l'opposé du lieu de résidence d'Harry, au plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui devait pour cette raison faire presque 3h de trajet en bus aller-retour chaque jour). Ils retrouvèrent quelques camarades, puis montèrent dans le bus où ils savaient retrouver leurs amis.

« Hermione, Harry, salut ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Neville ?

- Salut Dean. Nous allons très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Et non nous n'avons pas vu Neville. Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore manqué son bus ?!

- Et pourtant ... c'est ce qu'il semblerait Harry. Enfin, on le retrouvera au lycée. Dépêchez vous de vous asseoir, sans quoi ce chacal de Rusard risque de vous tomber rapidement dessus.

- Seamus, si tu veux qu'on puisse s'asseoir, pousse voir ton cul.

- Arf, toujours aussi délicate, douce Hermione ... »

Seamus fit alors une grimace significative, qui fit rire tous ses amis alentour, mais se décala cependant pour laisser les deux arrivants s'asseoir à ses côtés. Comme dans un avion, le bus avait en effet des rangées de trois sièges de chaque côté d'une allée centrale.

« Fais donc attention à ce que tu dis Seam', ou Hermione risque de ne plus être aussi douce !

- Oh, crois-tu Ron ?

- Tsss, c'est votre mauvaise influence qui m'a rendue ainsi. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a de petite amie, histoire que je ne sois plus la seule fille dans ce groupe de mecs ?!

- ... Merci d'appuyer là où ça fait mal Hermione. Tu sais vraiment comment ménager la fierté des mecs, y'a pas à dire !

- Dean, voyons, je ne fais que dire la vérité !! Heureusement que Ginny vient parfois parler avec nous, ou je n'aurais jamais l'occasion d'avoir des conversations de filles.

- Eh bien tu la remercieras quand nous seront arrivés à Poudlard. En attendant, je suis étonné que tu ne m'aies pas encore harcelé de questions sur la culture, l'histoire, les monuments, la vie, ou je ne sais quoi encore, de Roumanie ! Serais-tu malade Mione ? »

Et alors que Hermione s'indignait en prétextant que contrairement à certains, elle avait simplement une certaine notion du savoir-vivre et de la politesse, Harry, à ses côtés, souriait , heureux de retrouver, après deux semaines moroses sans les voir, ses plus proches amis. Ces amis qu'il avait rencontrés lors de sa première rentrée au lycée Poudlard, ces amis qui avaient été les premiers qu'il se faisait. Avant eux, personne ne pouvait l'approcher sans risquer de se retrouver avec son cousin Dudley et sa bande sur le dos. Alors Harry s'était retrouvé isolé, ayant à supporter une solitude qu'il ne s'était pas choisie. Au moins, il avait eu le temps et la concentration nécessaires pour travailler. Et même si son Oncle et sa Tante lui avaient interdit de devenir un bon élève et de surclasser Dudley sous peine d'être sévèrement châtié, il avait acquis de nombreuses connaissances. Et depuis qu'il était à Poudlard sans son cousin qui avait poursuivi ses études dans un autre lycée, il n'avait plus à se restreindre et s'était vite classé dans les très bons élèves.

« Harry ? Harry, youhou, on te parle là !

- Hm ? Pardon, je pensais à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- Franchement 'Ry, on ne s'est pas vus depuis deux semaines, tu pourrais nous écouter !

- Désolé Ron, j'ai décroché au moment de l'habituelle dispute entre Hermione et toi. Je la connais presque par coeur.

- Quoi !? Harry, il n'y a pas de quelconque « habituelle dispute » entre Ron et moi, enfin ! Seamus, Dean, arrêtez de rigoler !

- Hermione, désolé de te contredire, mais je suis d'accord avec Harry, tes disputes avec Ron sont récurrentes et sont toujours plus ou moins les mêmes. Ceci dit ça n'est pas le sujet. On se disait simplement, Harry, que puisque nous n'avons pas pu fêter le nouvel an tous ensemble pendant les vacances, on pourrait sortir ce week-end. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Uh ... j'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, Dean. Mais il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse pour que mon Oncle me laisse sortir ... Est-ce que vous avez déjà une idée de ce que vous voulez faire ? Et des personnes à qui vous voulez en parler ?

- En fait, je pensais à un bar en particulier. C'est mon frangin qui m'en a parlé, parce qu'il savait que je cherchais un lieu où jouer de la guitare et gagner un peu d'argent, et il m'y a même emmené pendant les vacances. Ca s'appelle L'Auguste. Tous les vendredi et samedi soir, il y a quelqu'un qui se produit sur scène. Des amateurs, qu'ils soient musiciens, comédiens, chanteurs ou encore conteurs. Il suffit d'aller voir le patron, de lui montrer ce que tu sais faire, et il trouve une date où te caser. Parfois, une même personne fait toute la soirée, d'autres, il y a plusieurs artistes qui se succèdent sur scène. L'ambiance est très sympa, très intimiste, et en même temps très conviviale. Bref, selon moi, c'est l'endroit parfait.

- Ca a l'air plutôt pas mal en effet. Ron, Hermione ? Seamus ?

- Moi, tant qu'il y a à manger et à boire, tu sais ... non, plus sérieusement, je suis pour.

- Je suis également d'accord, mais il se trouve dans quel quartier ce bar ?

- Ca, c'est le seul problème, mais qui peut être facilement résolu selon moi. Parce qu'il se trouve dans mon quartier, et que ma mère et mon beau-père ne sont pas là ce week-end et qu'ils emmènent demi-soeur et demi-frère avec eux. Alors ? Seamus, tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que ma réponde est évidente vieux frère. On sort pour s'amuser non ? Donc je suis de la partie. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir si je pourrais pas faire l'humoriste sur la scène de ce bar. Moi aussi j'aurais bien besoin de gagner un peu d'argent...

- Moi il faudra quand même que je demande à mes parents s'ils acceptent de me laisser dormir chez toi, entourée de mecs bourrés d'hormones, mais je pense qu'ils seront d'accord.

- Et on invite qui alors ? Dean, tu peux accueillir combien de personnes chez toi ?

- On peut aller jusqu'à dix en se serrant un peu je dirais, Harry. Donc avec Hermione, Ron, Seamus, toi et moi ça fait cinq. On ajoute Neville et Ginny et ça fait sept. Vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Luna Lovegood

- Loufoca ?! Tu plaisantes Harry !

- Ron !! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry. Luna est une fille super sympa, et c'est une amie de ta soeur je te signale ! En plus, vous voulez vous amuser, non ? Alors elle est la bienvenue selon moi. Et puis, ça fait une fille de plus.

- Luna ... c'est cette fille blonde qui a toujours l'air dans la lune ? Avec des fringues un peu bizarre ?

- C'est bien elle Seamus. Mais je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas si étrange que ça, j'ai parlé avec elle à plusieurs occasions, et elle en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Bon, OK on te croit Harry. Et puis ça nous permettra de faire sa connaissance. Donc il faudra que je trouve comment caser huit personnes chez moi ... ceux qui ont des sacs de couchage et qui peuvent en apporter, ça m'arrangerait. Harry, t'inquiète, je t'en prêterai un, ou alors tu dormiras dans le lit de mon demi-frère.

- Merci.

- Bon, on demande tous à nos familles ce soir, et on en reparle demain alors. Et maintenant Ron, si tu nous racontais tes vacances en Roumanie ? Sans trop d'interruptions Hermione, s'il te plaît.»

Le trajet continua donc ainsi, Ron énumérant toutes les spécialités gastronomiques qu'il avait eu l'occasion de déguster ou décrivant les monuments visités. Il sortit même de son sac plusieurs brochures touristiques qu'il tendit à une Hermione extasiée, afin qu'elle puisse en savoir un peu plus sur le pays et sa culture. Puis ils se racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient chacun reçu à Noël. A ce moment de la conversation, Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, et tâcha de se faire discret. Car même si ses amis savaient que ça n'était pas toujours la joie chez son Oncle, ils n'avaient aucune idée d'à quel point il se sentait étranger à cette famille qui pourtant était sienne. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des corvées, des gifles parfois, du mépris et du dégoût qu'il subissait. Ils ne savaient pas que Harry ne recevait jamais de cadeau, car le jeune homme prétendait chaque année qu'il avait reçu de l'argent, afin de le mettre sur son compte ou de s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Ils ne savaient pas tout ça, et Harry avait bien l'intention de continuer à jouer la comédie, afin qu'ils ne le sachent jamais. De toute manière, il serait majeur dans sept mois, recevrait l'héritage de ses parents (même s'il ne devait pas être très important, ils étaient morts bien trop jeunes) et déménagerait dès lors dans un appartement. Son appartement. Et en attendant ce moment, il continuerait à mener sa vie entre le lycée, ses amis, et les corvées quotidiennes.

Soudain, une agitation autour de lui signala à Harry que le bus arrivait en vue de Poudlard. Levant les yeux, Harry vit à travers les vitres du bus qu'ils passaient le portail d'entrée du château. Puis ils suivirent l'allée qui menait, à travers l'immense parc entourant le lycée, jusqu'aux grands escaliers de pierre menant à l'intérieur du château. Enfin, le chauffeur stoppa le bus, et les élèves purent descendre, tandis que les trois autres autocars arrivaient et se garaient parallèlement au premier. Harry, entouré de ses quatre camarades, retrouva au pied des marches Neville qui parlait avec Ginny et trois autres élèves. Harry reconnut parmi eux Luna Lovegood.

« Salut vous tous. Alors Nev, tu as encore manqué ton bus ?

- Bonjour Harry. Non, pour une fois je ne l'ai pas loupé, mais ma grand-mère avait à faire dans la région, alors elle m'a emmené. Je suis arrivé il y a quinze minutes déjà.

- Oh, d'accord. Il faudra qu'on vous parle au fait à toi, Ginny et Luna, on a prévu de sortir ce week-end. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça. Dean, Seamus, Ron je vous présente Luna Lovegood. Luna, voici Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny. Je crois que tu connais déjà Hermione.

- Oui, nous faisons partie du même organisme de soutien scolaire.

- Ah d'accord.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de sortie ?

- Uh ... en fait Ginny, c'est une idée de Dean. Comme on n'a pas pu fêter le nouvel an tous ensemble, il a proposé qu'on se réunisse ce week-end pour le fêter en retard. Il voudrait nous emmener dans un bar, L'Auguste.

- Connais pas. Mais je suis d'accord. Par contre, on ferait bien d'aller en cours, ou on va être en retard. Si ça vous dit, on n'a qu'à se retrouver tous ensemble au réfectoire. On parlera de ce week-end tout en mangeant.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure les filles, passez une bonne matinée. »

Ginny et Luna partirent donc avec leurs deux camarades de classe, tandis que Neville rejoignait l'autre groupe pour se rendre en cours de mathématiques, afin de commencer la journée dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**_A suivre ..._**

_N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, bons comme mauvais. J'ai mon propre style d'écriture, et il y a certaines choses que je ne changerai pas, mais je peux faire des efforts pour d'autres ! _

_Je ne tiendrai pas un rythme de publication régulier, mais j'essaierai de ne pas laisser trop d'attente entre deux chapitres. Ceci dit, j'ai aussi des études à côté (et pas des moindres si je peux me permettre), ne l'oubliez pas !_

_Je me doute que j'aurai peu de lecteurs, surtout au début, puisque je ne me suis pas vraiment fait connaître avant de publier. Mais rien ne vous empêche de laisser une trace..._

_A bientôt._

_Zamio._


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Auguste**

Auteur : Zamio

Disclamer : Tous les personnages (et la plupart de ce qui va avec) appartiennent à la base à JK Rowling et à son univers fantastique et magnifique de la saga Harry Potter. Je les ai simplement légèrement modifiés et adaptés pour le bien de cette fanfic.

Avertissement : Cette histoire est un slash, c'est à dire qu'elle parle d'une relation entre deux personnes de même sexe, ici deux hommes (avec en plus une différence d'âge de 10 ans). Les commentaires homophobes ne seront pas acceptés puisque vous êtes prévenu(e)s.

Note : Voici ma première fanfiction utilisant le monde d'Harry Potter. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera. Je ne prends pas de Bêta, alors n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes que vous pourriez remarquer afin que la lecture soit plus agréable. Bonne lecture (du moins j'espère !).

* * *

**Chapitre II.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville se dirigèrent donc vers leur classe de maths, pour deux heures de cours. Ils retrouvèrent en chemin Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, deux de leurs camarades de classes, et c'est dans un joyeux brouhaha qu'ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de cours. Là attendaient d'autres élèves, dont les sourires s'effacèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Harry et ses amis, pour laisser la place à un air hautain et méprisant. Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Milicent Bulstrode étaient les enfants de riches représentants de la chambre des Lords ou de grands directeurs de multinationales, et se plaisaient à le faire savoir. Et pour cela, ils avaient choisi à leur tête Draco Malfoy, fils de diplomate, qui affichait une aristocratie à toute épreuve.

Depuis leur rentrée au lycée Poudlard, Draco et Harry et leurs amis respectifs étaient les parfaits opposés, et leurs récurrentes altercations le montraient bien. Car Draco et sa bande, parfaits exemplaires de la haute bourgeaoisie et de ses traditions, méprisaient ceux qui leur faisaient face : Hermione et Dean qui venaient de familles modestes et étaient inscrits dans ce lycée grâce à leurs résultats, et étaient donc ce que les aristocrates appelaient des « Sang-de bourbe », des personnes sans ascendance aristocrate ; Ron dont la famille était régulièrement à la limite de l'endettement, et Seamus, Neville et Harry qui étaient là de par leur naissance, mais sans avoir été éduqués selon des codes précis. Ils se moquaient fréquemment des habits usés et démodés de Ron, de la maigreur de Harry, de la maladresse et timidité de Neville, de l'accent et du langage de Seamus, et des origines de Dean et Hermione. Alors, pour contrer cela, Harry et les autres répliquaient sur leurs manières guindées, leurs moindres imperfections qui étaient leurs faiblesses, ou alors les frasques de leurs parents, lorsqu'il y en avait, qui apparaissaient dans la presse.

Et ce jour là ne fit pas exception.

- Tiens donc, Potter et sa bande de vilains ...

- Malfoy.

- Eh bien, je vois que cette année encore, Noël n'aura pas été bénéfique à ta garde robe ... remarque, tu ne peux pas faire pire que Weasley. Dis-moi la belette, de combien s'est accentué le gouffre financier dans lequel se trouvent tes parents ? Tu as déjà cherché un pont sous lequel tu pourras dormir ?

- Ta gueule Malfoy !

- Ron, calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ooh, Miss-je-sais-tout s'en mêle. Mais quand donc Dumbledore réalisera-t-il que la racaille des Sang-de-Bourbe ne doit pas être acceptée dans cette école ? On a déjà bien assez à faire avec des gens comme les Weasley ou les Potter ...

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy ...

- ...

- TOUT DE SUITE !

- Oh là, on se calme Potter. Si tu ne supportes pas la naissance honteuse de Granger, il ne fallait pas en faire ton amie.

- Tu rêves. Je suis très fier d'avoir Hermione pour amie, car elle mérite bien plus que toi ou moi sa place dans notre lycée. Aurais-tu oublié qu'elle est la première de notre promotion ? Devant toi, même ? Maintenant excuse nous, mais nous aimerions aller en cours.

Sachant que sa dispute avec Malfoy ne mènerait de toute façon nulle part, Harry passa à côté de l'autre élève et au milieu de toute sa clique, les bousculant légèrement au passage, puis rentra dans la classe. Ses amis le suivirent, sans se préoccuper de l'air mauvais de l'aristocrate blond, qui leur emboîta le pas. Et ils furent accueillis par leur professeur, selon la coutume de celui-ci.

- Dépêchez-vous bande de cornichons ! Ca n'est pas parce que votre niveau abyssal est irrécupérable qu'il faut en profiter pour traînasser dans les couloirs !

- Bonjour Professeur Snape

- Oh, bonjour à vous aussi Mr Malfoy. Asseyez vous tous, et sortez le devoir que vous aviez à faire durant les vacances. Et je préviens d'ors et déjà les cancres qui ne l'auraient pas fait en entier qu'ils auront le double d'exercices à faire pour lundi prochain.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il se mit à arpenter les travées, ramassant sans regarder leurs propriétaires les devoirs posés au bord des tables. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la table de Neville et Hermione.

- Alors Mr Longdubat, avez-vous fait tous vos exercices, malgré l'absence de notre Miss-je-sais-tout à vos côtés ?

- Euh ... j, je ... euh. Oui. Oui, je ... je crois bien que ... euh, oui Monsieur.

- Oh. Me donneriez-vous un cadeau en retard en me dispensant d'un supplément de corrections Mr Longdubat ? Miss Granger, comment avez-vous pu remplir cinq feuilles doubles quand vos camarades se sont contentés de trois ? ¨Prenez donc exemple sur Potter la prochaine fois, lui s'est limité à ses capacités, deux feuilles doubles, après le poil qui se trouve dans sa main le démange trop.

Suite à ces paroles, des rires gras et moqueurs s'élevèrent dans la salle, provenant de Draco Malfoy et ses amis, qui eux n'avaient reçu que de grands sourires de la part de l'adulte, dans la mesure où le rictus du professeur Snape pouvait être considéré comme un sourire, et encouragements pour les moins doués d'entre eux. Harry, trop habitué au mépris que son enseignant lui vouait, n'y prêta guère attention, tandis que les joues de Neville arboraient une teinte rouge tomate, et que les yeux d'Hermione étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire.

La haine du professeur Snape envers Harry Potter faisait partie de ces choses immuables dans le lycée, qui finissent par faire partie du décor, sans que personne ne s'en étonne. Tout le monde savait que le père d'Harry, James Potter, et Severus Snape avaient tous les deux fait leurs études dans le lycée Poudlard, et qu'ils avaient été les plus farouches ennemis que l'établissement ait jamais accueillis. Et même si Harry n'avait aucun souvenir de ses parents, même s'il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son père hormis son physique (ils étaient des copies conformes, sauf au niveau des yeux que Harry tenait de sa mère, selon ce que le régisseur, Hagrid, lui avait dit), depuis le premier jour où il avait mis les pieds dans la classe de mathématiques, le sombre professeur Snape avait reporté sur lui la haine qu'il ne pouvait plus déverser sur le défunt James. Et depuis plus de deux ans, Harry subissait les foudres de l'homme.

Le cours se poursuivit sur le même schéma, compliments pour Draco et sa bande, sarcasmes et moqueries pour le reste de la classe et plus particulièrement pour Harry, et Neville qui avait une moyenne catastrophique en mathématiques. Lorsqu'enfin, après deux heures de supplice, la sonnerie se déclencha, plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Et le raclement des chaises et des tables, le bruit des pas de plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants se firent entendre dans le lycée.

Harry sortit de la salle de mathématiques accompagné de Ron et Hermione, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers leur prochain cours, celui d'anglais avec le professeur Sinistra.

- Pfou. Heureusement qu'on a anglais maintenant. On va pouvoir souffler un coup. Un morpion ça te dit Harry ?

- Ron ! Le cours d'anglais est important, même s'il ne fait pas partie des principaux à plus gros coefficient. Tu ne trouveras jamais de travail auprès d'un employeur important si tu fais une faute à chaque phrase, ou si tu ne sais pas parler correctement. Et si tu ne me crois pas, demande à mon cousin Henry, c'est ce qui lui est arrivé, et il a dû se contenter d'un travail moins bien côté alors qu'en pratique il est excellent. Et ...

- Hermione, je sais. Désolé. Mais après le cours de maths, j'ai besoin de souffler. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a le connard graisseux ? C'est quoi son problème, hein ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore le garde. Plus désagréable et antipathique, tu fais pas.

- On sait Ron. Mais crois-moi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Il y a déjà dû y avoir d'autres élèves avant toi qui se sont posés les mêmes questions et qui ont voulu le changer, et ils n'ont pas réussi. Allons plutôt en cours, et nous pourrons souffler en dernière heure.

- Ouais, t'as raison mec. C'est parti !

Le cours d'anglais se passa comme prévu dans le calme. Ils étudièrent ce jour là des citations d'auteurs connus, qui se rejoignaient toutes sur une notion commune : le courage. Leur professeur, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui était réputée pour être une des professeurs les plus appréciées de Poudlard, les fit tous participer, en leur enjoignant de dire ce qu'ils comprenaient des citations, et ce qu'ils pensaient de l'interprétation que elle, en faisait. C'est donc en débattant que les trois compères, ainsi que Dean, Seamus et Neville se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, qui servait de réfectoire, ou comme lors des heures libres, de salle de repos et de jeu.

- Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas à la bibliothèque, Hermione. Ou à la rigueur dans une des salles de travail. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux ?

- Très drôle Dean. En fait, j'aimerais que tu nous parles plus en détail de ce bar-scène, et que nous expliques comment tu prévois la soirée de samedi. Pour que je puisse convaincre mes parents, il nous faut une bonne organisation.

- Oh. OK. Eh bien, en général les soirées commencent à 20h. Alors si vous voulez, on peut manger chez moi, et se rendre au bar à pieds ensuite. Je pense que ça finit vers 23h, on pourra boire un dernier verre, puis on rentrera. Comme ça Cendrillon sera rentrée avant minuit chez moi.

- Il faudrait qu'on soit chez toi à quelle heure ?

- Quand tu veux Harry. Vous pouvez passer l'après-midi à la maison, ou ne venir que pour manger. C'est vous qui voyez.

- Cendrillon approuve. Mais je voudrais savoir ce qu'on va manger. Le plus simple serait de commander des pizzas ou quelque chose du genre, non ?

- Mouais. J'aurais plutôt pensé à des pâtes à la carbonara. On achète des spaghettis, un pot de crème et des lardons pour pas que ça nous revienne trop cher, et on a un simili de pâtes à la carbonara. Et c'est quasi aussi bon que des vraies !

- Wow Harry. Tu as l'intention de te lancer dans une carrière de chef cuisto ? En tout cas, ça marche pour moi.

Après Dean, chacun leur tour, tous les autres approuvèrent. Harry, lui, pensait à la première fois qu'il avait dû faire des pâtes à la carbonara pour sa famille. Il avait fini la soirée dans son placard ce jour là, sa Tante l'avait puni car elle avait estimé qu'il n'avait pas fait suffisamment de pâtes. Il devait avoir dix ans à cette époque, et il avait oublié que son cousin avalait l'équivalent de ce que mangeaient trois enfants du même âge. Depuis, il prévoyait toujours les repas pour cinq personnes, puisque lui devait se contenter des restes.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? On n'est plus en vacances tu sais, et heureusement d'ailleurs, on va avoir besoin de toutes nos heures de cours pour boucler le programme de cette année !

- Désolé Hermione, je pensais à autre chose. Vous disiez quoi ?

- On se demandait qui ferait les courses. Le plus simple serait que ce soit Dean, puisqu'il est celui qui habite le plus près de notre QG pour la soirée. Et puis on apporte tous de quoi le rembourser dès vendredi, comme ça, ça ne traînera pas.

- Moi ça me va, Ron. D'ailleurs en parlant d'argent, tu ne nous as pas dit si l'entrée du bar était payante Dean.

- Oh. Ouais, c'est vrai, désolé. Aux dernières nouvelles, il faut juste donner un euro symbolique, et boire une conso. Ca n'est pas vraiment imposé, mais tout le monde le fait.

- Bien sûr, c'est la moindre des choses. Alors si on récapitule, on arrive chez toi quand on veut, tant qu'on apporte l'argent nécessaire pour le repas, Harry se charge de nous préparer des pâtes à la carbonara ...

- ... ah. Ma foi, demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas refuser ...

- ...parfait. On prend de quoi payer l'entrée pour le bar et une conso, et on amène une couverture ou un sac de couchage pour dormir. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, Hermione. Et puis avec ton intelligence combinée à ta mémoire, je ne me risquerais pas à affirmer le contraire.

- Merci, Seamus. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais aller entraîner mon intelligence et ma mémoire à la bibliothèque. Je vous retrouve pour le déjeuner à 12h30 ici ?

- D'accord Mione. A tout à l'heure.

Hermione partie, ses réprimandes et ses conseils avec, les garçons sortirent un jeu de cartes, et se lancèrent dans une partie de tarot. C'était Ron qui leur avait appris les règles du jeu, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à tous se fréquenter durant leur première année au lycée, et ils avaient souvent ressorti les cartes depuis. A cause de ça, ils avaient essuyé pas mal de moqueries de la part des autres élèves. Et puis un jour, pour s'amuser, ils avaient décidé de participer à un concours de tarot qui se déroulait dans un quartier huppé de Londres, et Ron était revenu victorieux, avec une belle prime de 1000£. Depuis, seul Malfoy faisait encore des remarques concernant la soit-disant ringardise des joueurs de tarots.

Complètement plongés dans leur monde d'atouts et d'appels au roi, les cinq garçons sursautèrent lorsque la sonnerie indiqua la fin des cours de la matinée. Sachant que le reste de leurs amis les retrouveraient, ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Ron soit déclaré largement vainqueur. Ils n'eurent que le temps de ranger leurs cartes que déjà Ginny, Luna et Hermione les rejoignaient.

- Ah, enfin ! C'est que ça manquait de filles par là. Pas que je ne vous aime pas les mecs, hein mais ...

- Ca va, Ron, tais-toi et fais de la place à ta gentille petite soeur que tu aimes de tout ton petit coeur.

- Euh ... Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Non, rien.

- Mais ... quoi ? Dis moi Dean !

- Hum. C'est juste que vu la tête que Ron a faite quand tu as parlé de « gentille petite soeur » qu'il aimerait « de tout son petit coeur », euh ... enfin bref, tu devrais employer d'autres mots.

- Ah ! Mais non. N'est-ce pas Ronny Ron ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bah quoi ? Tu ne dis pourtant rien quand Maman t'appelle comme ça.

- ...

- Oh, allez, ça va. J'arrête de t'embêter, promis ! Parlez nous plutôt de ce que vous avez prévu pour ce week-end, tiens.

Le repas se déroula donc au rythme des explications de Dean concernant la soirée, et des interventions, ou plutôt interruptions, de Ron, Hermione et Seamus, ainsi que des questions plus ou moins censées de Ginny et Luna. Harry et Neville, eux, écoutaient en rigolant et en comptant les points lors des fréquentes mésententes entre Ron et Hermione. Et enfin, après une bonne demi heure, ils furent tous d'accord pour demander la permission à leurs familles respectives, et de donner la réponse le lendemain.

- Il nous reste environ trente minutes avant de reprendre les cours. Est-ce que ça tente quelqu'un une petite ballade dans le parc ?

- Très bonne idée, Mione. Et peut-être qu'il restera un peu de neige sous les arbres. Ronny Ron, mon cher frère, fais attention à toi, les boules de neige vont fuser. C'est ce qu'on récolte lorsqu'on ne confirme pas le fait d'aimer sa chère et très gentille petite soeur adorée de tout son petit coeur !

Après ces quelques paroles, Ginny s'enfuit en rigolant vers la Grande Porte menant au parc, poursuivie par un grand frère prêt à en découdre, et des amis hilares. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors, les rares plaques de neige à avoir perduré furent prises d'assaut, et une bataille s'engagea entre Ginny, aidée de Dean et Seamus, et le trio formé par Harry, Ron et Hermione. De leur côté, Neville et Luna s'étaient assis légèrement à l'écart afin de ne pas récupérer de balles perdues, et tentaient tant bien que mal d'arbitrer ce qui devenait plus une course-poursuite entre grands gamins qu'une véritable bataille de boules de neige. Finalement, ce fut Luna qui mit fin à la pause en signalant qu'il ne leur restait que cinq minutes avant la reprise des cours, et qu'ils feraient mieux de remettre leur uniforme en ordre, c'est-à-dire chemise rentrées et défroissées au maximum, cheveux en ordre -exception faite pour Harry, pour qui ceci était mission impossible- et toute trace de neige ou autre effacée. Ce qui, tout compte fait, était plutôt ironique puisque Luna était connue pour toujours avoir un pan de chemise dépassant de sa jupe, des mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens ou bien encore des boucles d'oreilles totalement dépareillées. Mais trop occupés à récupérer leurs affaires et à se précipiter vers leurs salles de classes, aucun des amis ne releva ce fait.

Ils déboulèrent donc tous en courant dans le Grand Hall et se séparèrent finalement là, les deux plus jeunes allant en mathématiques au rez-de-chaussée, et les autres se rendant en cours d'économie au troisième étage.

- Ron, dépêche toi, ou nous allons être en retard !

- Oui, oui, j'arri ... merde, mon livre !

- Tiens, vieux. Et presse le pas, ou Mione va t'étriper pour être en retard en cours pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Mm. Mouais. Merci.

Ils franchirent la porte tous trois à l'instant même où retentissait la cloche annonçant le début des cours. Le professeur Flitwick les pria de sa petite voix fluette de s'installer rapidement, et d'essayer d'arriver à peine plus tôt à l'avenir. Puis deux heures de cours passèrent, ponctuées par la correction de quelques exercices qui avaient été donnés pour les vacances.

Les cours du professeur Flitwick étaient généralement très appréciés des élèves. En effet, il faisait partie des professeurs les moins sévères du lycée, et il n'était pas rare que ses élèves chuchotent entre eux en plein cours. Bien sûr, lorsque cela devenait vraiment gênant, il demandait le silence, mais il ne s'énervait jamais. Il partait du principe que ceux qui manquaient d'attention ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à eux en cas d'échec aux examens, qu'ils devaient apprendre à se prendre en charge, et comprendre qu'ils travaillaient pour eux, pour leur avenir, et non pour leurs parents ou leurs professeurs. Et le résultat était plutôt positif, puisque la moyenne aux épreuves d'économie était généralement très bonne, et qu'il était rare qu'un étudiant manque ses examens à cause de cette matière.

Une fois le cours fini, les élèves se rendirent à leur cours suivant, avec le professeur McGonagall. Il s'agissait d'un cours dit d' « Actualité », qui obligeait les élèves à être au courant au jour le jour de ce qui se passait dans le monde, à comprendre comment celui qu'ils connaissaient s'était mis en place, et à réagir sur certaines questions. Ce cours était spécifique au lycée Poudlard, qui avait une plage horaire consacrée uniquement à cette enseignement, contrairement à d'autres lycées où ces notions étaient survolées en cours d'Histoire généralement.

Harry, Ron et Hermione parlaient donc de l'énième conflit entre Israël et les Palestiniens, échangeant les dernières nouvelles qu'ils avaient acquises, tout en se dirigeant vers leur salle de classe, lorsque Harry fut brutalement bousculé, et projeté sur son amie.

- Eh bien, Potter, on ne tient pas sur ses pieds ? Ou peut-être est-ce tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te rapprocher insidieusement de ton amie-à-longues-dents ...

- Malfoy. Quel déplaisir de te revoir. Deux rencontres dans la même journée, je dois être maudit.

- Tsss. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux d'avoir la chance de nous approcher mes amis et moi. Un Sang-mêlé comme toi. Je ne comprendrai jamais comment un Sang-pur peut épouser une simple petite Sang-de-bourbe. Quelle honte.

- Ha. Tu plaisantes Malfoy, hein ? Ce qui est honteux, c'est plutôt la consanguinité caractéristique de ce que tu appelles le Sang pur. Honnêtement, comment pouvez-vous encore prôner un tel mode de vie ? Mais regarde donc Crabbe et Goyle, ce sont bien des fils d'aristocrate, non ? Et comment qualifierais-tu leur niveau d'intelligence. Personnellement, je pense que le terme « abyssal » a été créé pour eux. Et si tu continues à croire de telles absurdités, c'est que tu es vraiment encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

- Fais donc attention à ce que tu dis Potter. Je te rappelle que j'ai certaines relations, qui pourraient bien te mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues lorsque tu devras te trouver un travail pour te nourrir à la sortie de ce lycée. Et ça n'est certainement pas avec des relations comme Granger ou Thomas que tu accéderas rapidement au sommet de la hiérarchie, quel que soit le métier que tu choisisses. Mais je t'avais d'ors et déjà prévenu lors de notre première année ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, et je ne regrette pas ma décision de me tenir loin de toi. Grand bien te fasse si tu accèdes directement au poste que tu convoites grâce à ton père, mais nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes priorités.

- Ca, c'est évident. Tu vas bosser dans une petite boîte minable, te marier avec Granger et vous élèverez votre marmaille dans un pavillon de banlieue. A moins que Weasley ne se décide à se bouger, et tu trouveras une autre petite Sang-de-bourbe. Et tu mourras toujours aussi minable.

- Peut-être que je ne mourrai pas dans un lit d'or, mais au moins je ne serai pas seul, j'aurai des gens qui m'aiment autour de moi. Et toi, dis-moi, si tu chutais, qui serait là pour t'aider à te relever ? Tes amis ? Laisse moi rire, tu n'as que des relations, qui profitent de ta situation et de ta réputation. Et tes parents te déshériteraient pour leur avoir fait honte. Tu te retrouverais seul, petit aristo. Parce que tu découvriras vite que l'argent n'apporte pas tout.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry s'engouffra dans la salle de classe, sans laisser le temps à Malfoy de répondre. Il n'attendit pas même ses amis et s'assit à une table à l'extrême droite de la salle de classe. En réalité, Malfoy avait touché un point sensible. Harry savait que dans quelques mois, il serait majeur, et alors, les Dursley le jetteraient dehors, sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il avait un endroit où aller. Cette situation angoissait Harry, qui avait déjà commencé à cherché des appartements à bas prix, et des offres d'emploi. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, ses amis s'étaient à leur tour installés, ainsi que les autres élèves, et leur professeur entra dans la classe. Comme le pensaient Harry et ses amis, le débat porta essentiellement sur le conflit en Moyen-Orient. Ils consacrèrent simplement les dix minutes de fin de cours à parler des derniers rebondissements au sein du Parlement anglais.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, indiquant la fin de cette première journée de cours. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en discutant. Hermione demanda à ses amis à repasser par leurs casiers, puis ils rejoignirent le gros des étudiants dehors, au bas des marches, afin d'attendre leur bus. Ils aperçurent sur leur gauche Malfoy qui montait dans une limousine tandis que le chauffeur lui tenait la porte, et d'autres élèves qui repartaient eux aussi avec leur voiture personnelle. L'attention d'Harry fut détournée par l'arrivée des bus, et il se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux, suivi de ses amis. Ils se retrouvèrent le même groupe que le matin même, avec Neville, Ginny et Luna en plus.

Le trajet jusqu'au centre de Londres se déroula paisiblement. Ils reparlèrent de leurs vacances, Neville révélant que sa grand-mère l'avait emmené cette année là en France, chez une lointaine grand-tante qui vivait à la montagne. S'ensuivit une discussion entre Hermione et Neville sur les plus beaux endroits de France. De leur côté, Seamus, Dean et Ron comparaient leurs cadeaux, tandis que Luna et Ginny parlaient de leur cours d'économie. Harry lui, avait laissé tomber sa tête contre la fenêtre, et pensait à la façon dont il allait demander l'autorisation de sortie à son Oncle pour le week-end. Il pensait à se proposer pour nettoyer le garage de fond en comble. Il avait entendu Vernon dire que des tâches d'huile s'étaient formées sur le sol, et que les établis avaient besoin d'un bon coup de dépoussiérage. Ou alors, il cuisinerait un crumble aux poires, le dessert préférés de son Oncle.

Lorsque le bus arriva à destination, Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et il fallut que Seamus le secoue pour qu'il remarque que tous les passagers descendaient. Suivant ses amis, il se retrouva sur le trottoir, aux côtés d'Hermione. Ils n'avaient tous deux que peu de temps pour attraper leur prochain bus, et ils abrégèrent donc les embrassades avec leurs amis.

De nouveau assis confortablement, les deux amis entamèrent une discussion sur la soirée prévue.

- Est-ce que ton Oncle te laissera sortir, au fait ? Tu n'avais pas pu aller à l'anniversaire de Ron l'an dernier.

- Mm. Ouais, je sais. Mais je compte bien faire en sorte de pouvoir vous retrouver vendredi. Au pire, j'utiliserai le chantage, je sais que mon Oncle a parlé de ranger le garage. Si je me propose pour le faire, il me laissera sûrement une soirée.

- C'est quand même dommage que tu sois obligé d'en arriver là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne veulent jamais te laisser venir à nos soirées ? Tu es pourtant libre de te balader dans ton quartier le reste du temps, non ?

Levant les yeux, Harry vit dans le regard de son ami l'étincelle de la curiosité. Il devait faire attention à ne pas laisser d'indice sur sa condition au sein de sa famille, et trouver une excuse. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que Hermione se mêle de ça.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, mais c'est justement notre quartier, je le connais. Ils ne veulent probablement pas que je m'éloigne de la maison, et surtout pas pour rentrer en pleine nuit ... Et toi, tu penses que tes parents vont te donner l'autorisation de sortir accompagnée de tant de garçons ?

- Oh, oui je pense. Ils savent que je ne vais pas me laisser embarquer dans des histoires démentes, et ils me font confiance. Et puis je leur ai assez parlé de vous tous pour qu'ils sachent que je ne risque pas grand chose. Ils me savent bien différente de ma cousine, Mélinda. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle, non ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pendant les dernières vacances ?! Elle ...

Fier d'avoir entraîné Hermione sur un sujet beaucoup moins dangereux pour lui, il la laissa raconter les écarts de conduite de sa cousine, et à quel point elles étaient différentes. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de placer un « oui », « hmm », « bien sûr » ou « non, tu as raison », aux bons moments, et de la relancer lorsqu'il la sentait quitter le sujet. Ils n'abordèrent ainsi plus une seule fois le sujet concernant la soirée du vendredi, et arrivèrent à l'arrêt de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci évoquait une énième frasque de sa cousine Mélinda.

- Bon, eh bien, à demain Harry. Passe une bonne soirée, et n'oublie pas les exercices de maths pour vendredi ! Avance toi en les faisant dès ce soir.

- Oui, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas. Rentre bien, et passe le bonjour à tes parents.

- OK ! Bonne soirée !

- Salut.

Enfin, le bus repartit, et vingt minutes plus tard, il descendit à son tour. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la maison de sa Tante et sa chaleur bienfaisante, tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moment pour aborder son Oncle. Finalement, lorsqu'il parvint au numéro 4, il constata que son Oncle était déjà rentré, et il le retrouva assis à la cuisine, discutant à la cuisine. Il entendait également de la musique provenant de l'étage, signe que son cousin se trouvait dans sa chambre. Décidant qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion, il déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau, rangea ses chaussures, et rejoignit les adultes autour de la petite table.

- Bonsoir Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Uhm ... j'ai ... uh ... un exposé à faire avec un ami pour le lycée, et je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer la nuit chez lui samedi, afin qu'on puisse travailler.

- Un ami ? Il y a des gens qui acceptent comme ami ? Drôle d'idée. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'autoriserait à quitter la maison, dis-moi ?

- Uhm, je ... pourrais nettoyer le garage mercredi après-midi en échange. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais t'en occuper. Mais je peux le faire à ta place, et tu pourrais profiter de ton week-end.

- Moui, pourquoi pas. Mais il faudra que ce soit parfaitement propre. Pétunia, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ma foi, comme tu veux. Je pense que si tu en profitais également pour faire un crumble à ton Oncle pour le remercier, ça ne serait que justice. Maintenant file d'ici, et reviens dans une heure pour préparer à dîner.

- Oui ma Tante. Merci.

Sans demander son reste, Harry fila dans sa chambre en attrapant son sac au passage. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la cage vide de sa chouette, Hedwige n'étant toujours pas revenue. Il vérifia qu'il y avait encore de l'eau et des graines, puis se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. D'habitude, son Oncle argumentait pendant des heures, cherchant toutes les excuses possibles pour empêcher son neveu de s'amuser, ou d'étudier correctement. Il n'avait même pas demander chez qui il se rendait, ni dans quel quartier !

Se relevant, il se dirigea vers son armoire, ôta son uniforme et le remplaça par un pantalon marron de velours côtelé, et un vieux T-shirt kaki informe.

Finalement, décidant qu'il ferait mieux de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avant le dîner pour faire ses devoirs, plutôt que de réfléchir au comportement étrange de son Oncle, Harry sortit ses affaires de son sac, et s'attela à ses exercices de mathématiques, comme le lui avait conseillé sa meilleure amie. Au bout d'une demi heure, il referma livre et cahier, puis prit son livre d'économie afin de lire la leçon du lendemain. Prendre un peu d'avance ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors qu'il allait passer au cinquième paragraphe, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- Harry ? Va faire à dîner. Tu trouveras des pommes de terre au garage, et des steaks au frigo. Dépêche toi !

- Oui, ma Tante.

Marquant la page de son livre, Harry fila à la cuisine et, après être allé chercher le filet, se lança dans l'épluchage des pommes de terre. Puis il sortit l'autocuiseur, et versa un fond d'eau dedans. Récupérant la panière dans l'un des placards, il y déposa les pommes de terre, et mit le tout dans l'autocuiseur qu'il referma et plaça sur le gaz. Il sortit une salade du frigo, ainsi que le nécessaire pour faire une vinaigrette et s'attela à sa nouvelle tâche. Puis il mit la table, sortit le pain et la boisson, les steaks et une poêle. Un peu d'huile, puis il fit cuire les steaks à feu doux, tandis que les pommes de terre entamaient leur vingtième minute de cuisson vapeur. Enfin, il appela le reste de la famille, et plaça les plats sur la table. Son Oncle arriva le premier, puis Dudley, et enfin la Tante Pétunia. Une fois que tous trois furent installés, Harry les servit, et s'installa à son tour. Il n'écoutait que vaguement Dudley résumer sa journée à ses parents, mais tendit l'oreille lorsque l'Oncle Vernon parla d'une soirée dans son entreprise.

- Il faudra que mon costume soit près pour vendredi, Pétunia. Sais-tu déjà quelle robe tu porteras ? Tu te dois d'être resplendissante, chérie. S'il le faut, achètes-en une nouvelle. Il faudra de toute manière que nous acquerrions un nouveau costume à Dudley.

- Oh, oui tu as raison Vernon. Mon Duddlinouchet sera le plus beau samedi soir.

- Samedi soir, mon Oncle ? Qu'y aura-t-il ?

- T'occupe. Tu n'es de toute manière pas invité, ton exposé tombe à pic. Finis de manger et monte dans ta chambre ! Pétunia, penses-tu que vous aurez le temps de vous rendre en ville mercredi après-midi ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Que penses-tu d'une robe violette ? Il me semble que ...

Harry n'écouta pas la suite. Il avait simplement compris que son Oncle avait organisé un dîner au sein de son entreprise le samedi soir, et que c'est cela qui lui permettait de se rendre facilement à la soirée avec ses amis. Il n'allait donc pas contrarier son Oncle, et finis rapidement son assiette, constituée de deux minuscules pommes de terre et d'une moitié de steak, qu'il déposa dans l'évier, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Il finit son chapitre d'économie, puis alla se laver les dents, et attrapa un livre sur les étagères. C'était un livre qui appartenait à Dudley, comme tous les autres, que celui-ci n'avait jamais lu, puisqu'il s'agissait bien des seuls cadeaux que son cousin n'avait jamais touchés. Lui, au contraire, adorait la lecture, et avait lu à de nombreuses reprises les différents exemplaires qui se trouvaient là, même si son préféré restait incontestablement le recueil de poèmes Les Fleurs du Mal, de Baudelaire. Il le reprit donc ce soir là, et rechercha Une Charogne, un poème qu'il avait toujours grandement apprécié. Il en lut un ou deux autres, puis, lorsqu'il entendit son cousin rejoindre sa chambre, il éteint sa lampe et plongea sous sa couette. Il lui faudrait se lever tôt le lendemain.

* * *

_**A suivre ...**_

_Je suis désolée pour le temps qui est passé depuis le premier chapitre, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordi, et je dois réécrire les chapitres. Ceci dit, j'ai toujours la trame, donc j'espère mettre moins de temps à l'avenir._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Et merci à celles qui se sont manifestées au premier chapitre !_

_A bientôt._


End file.
